1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test facility, especially for the search heads of intelligent guided ammunition, including a target simulator for the reflection of a target signature through the intermediary of antenna elements towards a search head which is mounted on a turntable or rotary member, the latter of which is operatively connected with a flight simulator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A test facility of that type is currently known from the article "Hardware-in-the-Loop" Simulation from Mikrowellen Magazine, Vol. 11, No. 4, 1985, pages 406-408, especially referring to the center column on page 407; or from MSDH 1984, page 36, FIG. 22. In both instances, target simulators functioning as transponders are consitituted from a large array of antenna elements which are irradiated or reflected on from a search head which is located in front thereof positioned on a triaxial turntable; with the reflection of the absorbed energy after processing in a simulation computer, in order to simulate the target signatures which are to be processed by the search head in a clutter environment. In any event, the requirement on apparatus for an simulation-antenna installation is already enormous, not even mentioning the demands on hardware and software for the implementation of the actuation from the simultation computer. As a consequence thereof, only a relatively limited surface which is equipped with antenna elements is obtainable as the target simulator. However, this has as a result that only under an extremely narrow or small angle of traverse (in essence, unrealistically small in comparison with an actual scanning angle), will the antenna array of the target simulator be actually detected by the search head; whereas a close approach by the search head to the plane of the array constituted of antenna elements is not possible so as to enable an increase in the angle of detection inasmuch as the individual antenna elements which are then located under a wide angle cannot be picked up under the conditions of a remote radiation field, so that an evaluatable transponder response with a realistic target signature is no longer realizable. In effect, through external adjustments or interventions, it is possible to limit the scanning angle of the search head (essentially, the scanning movement of its antenna) to an angle, within which there will no longer be left the antenna array of the target simulator in the remote radiation field. However, the necessary interventions into the functioning of the search head and its signal processing installation, as well as into the functioning of the flight regulator of a guided ammunition which is equipped with the search head, such that it then actually no longer pertains to realistic test conditions; in effect; does not pertain any longer to the so-called "Hardware-in-the-Loop" operation, the test results are, in essence, no longer quite definitive with any degree certainty over the behavior of the guided ammunition under real field conditions. Moreover, for a target simulation which is obtainable through such a wall of antennas, irrespective of the exceedingly restricted operating angle, the degree of resolution is not sufficient adequate to be able to guide the movement of a guided ammunition upon homing onto the tracked target; namely, to be able to realize the slight line-turning rate during the collision course navigation over the entire approach sequence; which is, however, necessary in order to be able to prove the operational reliability of the autopilot in the target tracking-flight regulator. For this purpose, the real aspect angle, such as is encountered under sight line-rotational effects, allows itself to be simulated in that a robotic manipulating apparatus pivots a corner reflector along corresponding spatial paths of movement relative to the search head; however, which will not allow then for the concurrent evaluation of realistic target area radiation (in effect, the testing of recognition algorithms which are to be applied to the target signature).